The present invention relates to paint spray booths and particularly to paint spray booths having robots.
Paint spray booths are used for painting various objects. A common use of such type of booth is in the automotive industry. Frequently, such booths incorporate robots as a means for applying the paint. Because the paint becomes airborne, the paint is deposited on various parts of the robot such as the wrist joint and the compressed air delivery hose. This presents a problem in particular with regard to the joint or wrist connecting the spray nozzle or gun to the robot arm. For example, at such location the movement takes place about different axes. When dry paint has accumulated on the robot, robot movement causes the dry paint to shed. The dry paint contaminates the object being painted. A further problem is that the paint mist can get into the joint at each axis and dry. When the robot twists, particles of paint are dropped.
A prior art attempt at addressing the above problem involves providing loose cloth shrouds over the two interlocking parts which form the robot wrist. While this arrangement seals each axis, it still has the problem of shedding dry paint. A further disadvantage of cloth covers is that the covers can not be cleaned. Additionally, such cloth gives off lint.
A further problem in such paint booths is the accumulation of paint on the walls of the booth. If measures are not taken, such problem results in the requirement to spend time in cleaning the walls.